


Amber's Final Victory

by babydykecate



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydykecate/pseuds/babydykecate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber comes back to help Thirteen deal with the events of Wilson's Heart (s04e16), in a way that only Amber could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber's Final Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own House or its characters. No profit made, no infringement intended.

"But you're dead..." Thirteen protests.

"Shh..." Amber murmurs as her fingers press against Thirteen's lips.

Her fingers trace the inside of Thirteen's bottom lip, as Thirteen stares up at her, lips parting.

Amber's lips finally meet Thirteen's, and Thirteen releases a moan of impatient lust. Thirteen's tongue flits against Amber's lips, demanding attention.

Amber pulls away, her arms supporting her as she pins Thirteen underneath her.

"No matter how hard you kiss me, you'll still have Huntington's," Amber reminds Thirteen, as her eyes narrow on Thirteen.

Her voice is slightly harsh with brutal honesty, but Amber isn't trying to be cruel. She can't allow Thirteen denial. Any doctor who can beat Amber at her best competitive category- medicine, is too smart to waste their time on that pathetic stage of grief.

"I know that," Thirteen snaps, her eyes flashing with anger.

Amber's nails trace down Thirteen's neck, to her naked breasts.

"Death itself is simple, Thirteen," Amber informs Thirteen, her eyes studying Thirteen's reaction as her nails scrape the sensitive skin.

Thirteen's eyes struggle to remain hard even as her body surrenders to Amber.

"Maybe the heart stops beating, maybe the lungs stop taking in oxygen... the body finally stops its perfectly orchestrated routine that keeps you alive,” Amber reminds Thirteen, "It's simple. No glory, no dignity... Nothing you could ever do makes death easier- better. Whether you're 20 or 90, you still have to let go of everything you know."

Amber kisses Thirteen's neck, then scrapes the skin with her teeth. Thirteen eyes widen, confused and turned on.

"Why are you telling me this? While you're...?" Thirteen asks stubbornly.

"I respect you too much to watch you wallowing in denial. And I enjoy you naked too much to do it any other way..." Amber replies with a smirk.

She traces a wet trail along Thirteen's breasts and across her stomach with her tongue, her hot breath tickling Thirteen’s soft skin. Thirteen squirms under Amber, struggling to gain back control of her body and its responses.

"Admit your mortality already, Thirteen, so I can get on to fucking you," Amber demands, her last words followed by an evil grin. "You can go ahead and admit that I should have gotten the job instead of you, while you're at it..." Amber says with a confident grin.

Thirteen laughs, her body reverberating the sound against Amber’s skin. "No way," she asserts though her laughter, "I won fair and square."

Amber runs her tongue along Thirteen's stomach again, reminding Thirteen of the prize for admitting mortality.

Thirteen's breath races, and her moans become more desperate.

"Fine Amber, you win," Thirteen concedes begrudgingly. "I have Huntington's, and I'm dying. And there's nothing I can do to change that..." she admits with a sigh.

"You're tougher than any stupid disease, Thirteen. Nothing can take away your spirit unless you let it. You beat "Cut-throat Bitch" at her own game, you don't get to be weak after that!" Amber tells Thirteen with soft eyes and a smart ass grin.

Amber finalizes her point with a mind blowing kiss. Thirteen moans into the kiss. 

Thirteen fights against the light streaming in and the alarm clock blaring. She wants to stay in this dream a little longer.


End file.
